Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 13
by Boredstick
Summary: Yes... despite all the studies and stuff that is going on with my life... I haven t forgotten about you guys, so enjoy this awesome continuity...and Chapter 14 is just around the corner... for a soon release...


-1_Chapter 13; Father of All Battles_

Despite Giovanni and Jesse´s orders to cease fire, it didn't take long before the recent events triggered chaos again, as militia and grunts resumed battle, but with the Synergy Energizer on overdrive the odds were now in favor of the militia. May was still captive among the grunts near the border, as they tried to restrain themselves from further pushing May due to the cease fire, but they knew it wouldn't hold forever. The wild Pokemon were gathered and guarded by the grunt's Pokemon, as May's Pokemon were among them aswell, worried about her.

- Listen men, I just found out that most of the cease fire has been interrupted, but I'll still respect Giovanni's order. But we have a problem: It seems that something is wrong with the machine that enhances our Pokemon, so if we indeed encounter the militia, then we will clearly be outnumbered, and I'm sure as hell not going to risk my life for our captive.

Not sure what to do, some grunts then went to May, sitting on the ground under their watch, as she was pressed for information, only for her to tell that she already told them everything.

- I already told you everything, now let me go, I have to find my dad! I promised my mom and brother that I'd look for him, there is still a chance for me to get to him. Please I beg you!

- Shut up, we're the ones in charge here, and you better be grateful that I and my men found you, anyone else would probably not have been as kind as we have, so sit down and be quiet!

Suddenly helicopters were heard, as several militia transports flew past them. Panicking, the grunts gathered everyone, returned all their Pokemon inside their Pokeballs and grabbed May, as they went deeper into the forest. May was getting increasingly worried about Norman.

Giovanni gathered all the documents and locked them back inside a hidden safe box under the floor, as he tried to exit through the hidden entrance, only to notice that it had been blocked with debris, as the fire was rapidly beginning to block any available exit route out of there.

Giovanni then used his desk phone to reach out to his men, as well as Butch and Cassidy .

- This is Giovanni, I'm about to head for the landing pads, organize my men and prepare a helicopter, I'm preparing to make an official statement of Team Rocket's termination.

- It's over sir, me and Butch are done with all of this, we already resigned, and are soon out of Purity Canyon to start a new life together. Best of luck to you sir and your family. Goodbye.

Understanding Cassidy's choice, Giovanni then talked to his flight crew, instructing them where and when to land. Suddenly the lights flickered, as the elevator moved up despite the fire spreading inside the shaft, as Giovanni quickly grabbed Oak and hid him behind the desk.

The doors opened, but the smoke was so thick that he could barely see the walls inside, as Giovanni called out for whoever was inside as he secretly grabbed his gun and slowly walked towards the elevator. The lights went out, as Giovanni screamed, as he got hit by something.

Ash and Misty went down towards the engineering bay, when suddenly flames hit their elevator, as Ash quickly pressed the emergency stop button, as Misty stood away from the walls which were getting extremely hot. Ash then pressed the button to return to the surface, as the elevator headed up, but the first floor also was incinerated by the fire. Ash got nervous.

- We have no choice, we have to head towards the roof and escape from there, we cant go back to the first floor. I just hope my mom and the rest are safe, and that the militia succeeded.

- Ash… something isn't right… I'm not feeling good… I don't know what's wrong with me…

Misty collapsed, as Ash kneeled down and held her firmly, as she was getting pale quickly. Not knowing what was wrong, Ash tried the elevator intercom, but he got no response.

Suddenly the lights flickered, as the elevator skipped several levels and headed right for the command room. The elevators doors opened, as fire and smoke was seen. Ash saw Giovanni, unconscious on the floor. Ash went to him to see what was wrong, only to see that he was in the same state as Misty was in. Ash then heard a familiar hiss, as he slowly turned around.

Pikachu stood behind him, glaring at Ash with raging eyes, believing he had harmed Giovanni. Ash slowly backed away, gathering time to slowly reach for Pikachu´s Pokeball.

- Pikachu… I thought you were normal… but its going to be alright… we'll just have to…

Pikachu sent out a deadly Thunderbolt, when suddenly Giovanni rose up and pushed Ash aside, as he took the hit, but somehow wasn't effected by it. Shocked yet glad, Pikachu went to Giovanni and then hissed at Ash, showing him not to get close to them. Ash then rose up.

- Dad, are you alright?! What the heck is going on, I thought that Pikachu was alright and…

Giovanni just stood there, as if he was in a trance again, as he then signaled to Pikachu to follow him into the elevator. Ash was about to follow, when Giovanni then closed the elevator doors and pressed the button to head up. Ash shouted for help, as the fire nearly engulfed the room. With no Pokemon available, Ash headed as far back as possible. He was trapped.

Ritchie wandered around in the forests surrounding Purity Canyon, but despite his efforts he could not find anyone able to take him to Kanto, most Pokemon had fled the surrounding area, and he couldn't risk getting into a battle. Sparky then took the lead, as Ritchie then heard someone shout for help. He saw Tracey on the ground, holding Bianca in his arms.

- Ritchie, thank god you're here! She is very weak, I can barely feel her pulse, seems she was left for dead after the first encounter, we got to keep her stable until more help arrives for us.

- There is almost none, most of the rescue helicopters have already left, I don't know if more will come. Besides, I gotta go look for May, she was in a helicopter that crashed near the border, and so far no one knows if she's alive and well, I got to find her and help her!

- Then go, I'll be fine, just leave Sparky here as I have no Pokemon available to defend myself, I need all the protecting you can give me. Good luck to you Ritchie.

Telling Sparky to remain, it almost refused, but Ritchie gave it a direct order. Wishing Tracey good luck, Ritchie continued towards the border, hoping to get to May in time. Bianca stopped breathing, as Tracey felt that her pulse was getting weaker. He immediately told Sparky to shock her, as the electricity helped keeping her stable, but she was still very weak.

- Come on, breathe! Don't become another casualty of Team Rocket, you have to fight it!

A militia helicopter landed onto the landing pad, as Delia, Jessie, James and Meowth arrived, as the militia stepped out and told them to hurry inside. Asking about Giovanni and Ash, no one had seen them, as Delia was worried what might have happened to them. Suddenly the militia took cover, as an unknown helicopter landed. Giovanni's personal bodyguards deployed around the unknown helicopter A secret door next to the mountain wall opened, as Giovanni stepped out, with Pikachu beside him, and holding Misty in his arms, unconscious, as he then went to the helicopter. Delighted to see him, Delia then ran off to Giovanni to embrace him.

Pikachu sent out a Thunderbolt in front of her, hinting her to stay back, as Delia backed away. She then asked Giovanni what was wrong and where Ash was. He didn't answer, he just entered the helicopter and made a sign. The bodyguards took out their weapons and Pokemon.

Meowth, in the blink of an eye, grabbed Delia and pushed her aside, as everyone took cover. The bodyguards then opened fire towards them and the militia, their Pokemon also used their attacks to pin down the militia. The militia helicopter got severely damaged, as Delia and Jessie screamed, seeing ricochets flying past them, fearing that they will be hit if they move.

Suddenly Giovanni's helicopter took off towards the north, as the bodyguards, confused, were about to call in transport, when they then noticed that their radios were left on the helicopter. The militia took the opportunity to fire upon the bodyguards, as an intense firefight erupted.

- We can't stay, otherwise we risk being shot to death, but if we head for the entrance then they will fire upon us. Meowth, you and Jessie protect Miss Ketchum, I'll drain their attention so that you can slide down the mountain, it's the only chance we got. Now go, run for it!

James took forth the gun Delia had previously and shoot towards the bodyguards, as Delia, Meowth and Jessie then jumped down, as suddenly the militia helicopter exploded.

Ash had difficulty breathing, as the smoke began to fill his lungs. He began to slowly lose consciousness, when suddenly the elevator cable snapped, as it fell past the command room and crashed down to the bottom level. Ash then remembered that Misty was inside the elevator when Giovanni entered, as he was worried that she was still inside. The room was seconds away from being totally over lit, as Ash had no choice: He gathered strength, took a deep breath, and ran towards the cracked window, as he then took a giant leap and jumped out.

He fell towards the ground, but then at the corner of his right eye saw his salvation. Ash whistled, as something headed towards him. In a swift dive, Lance and his Dragonite grabbed Ash and took flight just meters before Ash hit the ground, as Ash climbed up onto Dragonite.

- You're full of surprises Ash, lucky for you I decided to take an extra sweep to look for remaining civilians and friends. Are you ok, are your friends and family safe and alright?

- I'll be fine, but I encountered my dad in his command room… I'm worried, he didn't react to anything, it's as if he was in a trance again. I really don't know what to do anymore Lance.

- Well unfortunately it seems that the ceasefire was just temporary, battles in all regions have resumed once again, and despite the orders from Giovanni and Jesse the grunts still fight the militia, but thankfully the Synergy Energizer is not affecting the grunt's Pokemon any more.

Suddenly they heard the militia helicopter explode, as Ash saw Delia, Jessie and Meowth reaching the ground. Jessie quickly helped Delia up and together they fled towards the forest, as Lance then saw Giovanni's helicopter fly north. and in the distance, Lance saw an heavy gathering of enemy air Pokemon. Ash told Lance to quickly land and help get all to safety.

- There's no time Ash, we have to follow Giovanni or else we might never get to him again. Once your mom and the rest reach the forest then they should be safe until more militia come to try to overrun and take over the HQ. Giovanni is our top priority, we can't let him escape!

The bodyguards continued to fire upon Delia, Jessie and Meowth, as James was neither seen nor heard of. Fearing they might get shot, Ash saw an opportunity and jumped off Dragonite.

Suddenly the unthinkable happened: Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno appeared,. Still loyal to Giovanni, they were about to attack Ash, when a familiar roar was heard. Charizard quickly lunged out from the treetops and took flight towards the birds. Ash landed onto Charizard, as they quickly descended to try to evade the birds. Lance reluctantly fled to follow Giovanni.

Ritchie continued to look for May, as he reached the crashed helicopter, totally destroyed. With only skeletal remains of the helicopters and ashes, Ritchie feared that May was gone. Barely holding back his tears, he suddenly noticed a trail from the grunts. With renewed hope, Ritchie followed the trail, holding on to the thought that if May would be alive, then she'd still be in grave danger with the grunts. Despite being outnumbered, Ritchie continued ahead.

It didn't take too long before he reached a small campsite, as the grunts have used the thick vegetation as cover, resting and regained their strength as well as having something to eat.

Not seeing May anywhere outside the tents, Ritchie knew that he should go back for help, when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. In a flash, Ritchie ran straight through the bushes.

- We got an intruder! He ran that way, go and get him, he knows our current position!

Hearing the scout that saw Ritchie, most of the grunts quickly grabbed their gear and Pokeballs and ran after him, while the rest that stayed behind packed everything and prepared to relocate should they fail to get to Ritchie, as he knew their position and could tell the militia.

The grunt leader entered a tent, as he untied May and told her to hurry up, telling her that they had been spotted and that they needed to move. All the Pokemon were gathered up aswell.

- Until this ends, we have no choice but to continue to move from place to place. But we are still committed to our orders, so just because we're nicer doesn't mean that you should make yourself comfortable. You're still our captive, so don't expect any special treatment.

Ritchie continued to run, when suddenly he saw an opportunity, as he quickly climbed up a tree. Seconds later, enemy Pokemon passed by, with the grunts running after them. Waiting awhile until he was completely safe, Ritchie climbed down and ran back towards the camp.

Militia helicopters came and went, some with injured Pokemon as well as casualties, and for each one the militia started to lose faith, but their commanders reminded them that the grunts were equal in power, and that the civilians depend on them. Max was in the Pokemon Center, worried about Jirachi, as several Chansey tried to calm it down, but still it was in an frantic state. Suddenly Brock entered, fully recovered from his wounds from the previous battle.

- Brock, you're alright! Have you heard from Ash, Oak, what about May?

- Glad to be back kid. What, May isn't with here you and your parents? Were is she then?

- She joined the militia and went to Shinnoh to look for dad, and so far there has been no new information. My mom is constantly checking the radio and with the militia. I'm worried Brock.

- I can't blame her for going, but it's not much we can do for now. How's Jirachi doing?

Suddenly Nurse Joy came out, as the Chansey remained beside Jirachi to examine it.

- I have some good and bad news… first of all, Jirachi has no critical wounds, it seems only to be traumatized. But the bad news is that it's energy is beginning to fade away fast, and despite our efforts we have not been able to restore it. We had to induce a temporary coma in order to slow down the process, but we are still clueless as to how Jirachi can regain it's energy back.

- What about the machine that Team Rocket used Brock, wouldn't we be able to help Jirachi by using it, the same way that they used the energy on Pikachu and all the other Pokemon?

- We don't even know if it still works, as I was informed that Team Rocket's Pokemon no longer have a connection. Besides, that would mean we have to go back to Purity Canyon.

- What else can we do Brock, we can't let Jirachi die, what about all the Pokemon in Forina that depends on him? Please help me save him, I'd do anything to save him, I beg you!

- We can't just go there, it's still unsafe to be outside of the Indigo Plateau, judging by the militia that arrive then it would be almost suicide to wander out there with no escort Max!

Caroline then came, as she told Max to come with him. Brock asked what happened.

- An militia helicopter just arrived from the Team Rocket HQ, and Officer Jenny told me that they received word that May's helicopter was shot down. And that there is no radio contact.

- Have faith Caroline, your daughter is a good trainer just like her father, and after everything she's been through I'm sure that somehow she is still out there, alive and looking for Norman.

Jirachi then screeched, as the Chansey searched several databases for ways to help it. Knowing that there isn't much to do, Brock left the Pokemon Center and went to Officer Jenny, guiding the civilians to the medic tents to be checked and treated for injuries.

- Officer Jenny, any good news or progress? How's it looking at Purity Canyon?

- Well good news is that all civilians inside HQ have been accounted for and evacuated, and we barely escaped the enemy air Pokemon that were headed to HQ. We have however not heard anything from our last evac team, we can't reach the helicopter nor our men.

- Seems you need a rescue team to head over there to pick them up. I volunteer to serve, but I need a favor from you: We need to reach the Synergy Energizer to help save Jirachi´s life.

- I'd grant you that wish, but unfortunately we have found out that the entire level is set ablaze, there is no chance that anything would remain in that level that still works. I'm sorry.

-Don't be, I'm grateful that you all risked your lives to save all the civilians and my friends.

- I'm sorry to say that not all your friends have been accounted for: May Taylor's helicopter crashed, Ash Ketchum has not been found yet, Tracey Sketchit has disappeared, many others have not been accounted for. And until we know their location, we can't send anymore help.

- But I can. Would you please lend me some kind of transportation and a few men to accompany me, I'm going out there to look for them, and I know I will find them Jenny.

- I'll see what I can do, but we'd rather accept your help in battling the grunts, the sooner they get defeated the sooner we can use all our troops for a search and rescue operation.

Suddenly an alarm went off, as speakers told everyone to get to safety, as the militia was informed that an unknown helicopter suddenly appeared on radar and was headed towards their location. Brock grabbed his Pokeballs, as he and Jenny took cover among the militia.

It was Giovanni's helicopter. Officer Jenny took a COM radio and tried to communicate with it, but there was no response. Preparing for the worst, Officer Jenny told Brock to go to safety, as she pulled out her gun and called forth her Arcanine. Brock insisted on staying to help.

Charizard followed a river along the forest until it reached some dense trees and bushes, as Ash jumped off right into a tree to take cover, as the birds split up to find them. Articuno pursued Charizard, as Zapdos saw Lance in the distance and decided to go after him, while Moltres sent down powerful Flamethrowers onto the treetops in an effort to force Ash out into the open. It didn't take long before Ash had no choice but to flee, as Moltres spotted him.

With no powers or Pokemon at hand, Ash feared for his life, as each fire attack got closer and closer to hitting him. Suddenly a Flamethrower hit a tree in front of Ash. Too late to dodge, it feel on top of Ash, pinning him to the ground. Moltres then landed on top of the tree, as Ash was slowly being crushed by Moltres´s weight. Moltres gather strength for one last attack.

- Moltres stop, don't do this, this is not who you are, try to remember! Listen to me! If you continue then the militia will have to take you and the others down, as then the sea current will overflow again, and with me gone there is no way to stop it! Please Moltres, remember me!

Moltres was about to attack, when suddenly several attacks hit it, as it had no choice but to flee. It was Ash's Pokemon, by a miracle getting their memory back, as they helped moving the tree away from Ash. Catching his breath, Ash was overwhelmed of joy to see that everyone survived and weren't injured. Ash then told them to follow him to Charizard.

Being faster and lighter than Charizard, Articuno caught up with it, as they both engaged in a vicious battle. Knowing that Artuno was still brainwashed, Charizard tried to be as defensive as possible, but it was clear that Articuno showed no mercy, as it pecked and slammed Charizard, taunting it into a real power battle. Charizard knew it had to refrain from battling.

Jessie, Delia and Meowth managed to reach the forest, as the bodyguards then also slided down the mountain in an effort to pursue them. Wanting to catch her breath, Delia was quickly dragged by Jessie and Meowth, telling her they need to continue until they're safe.

Hearing something coming from the other direction, Meowth told both to quickly hide, as suddenly the Pokemon and the grunts that chased Ritchie clashed with the bodyguards.

It didn't take long before both sides got severe casualties, as the bodyguards died from the wounds from the Pokemon while the Pokemon and the grunts got lethal wounds from the guns. After a few minutes both side passed away, as Delia, Jessie and Meowth came forth.

. We got lucky this time girls, but there might still be more out there. We'll take no risks, we'll head for the cabin and hope somebody comes to save us, I hope. Now let's go!

- No Meowth, you go, I'll go back to HQ and find James… I know he's still alive, I just know it. Besides, Delia fears that Ash is still somewhere inside HQ, and if he is, then we have to help him. You go to the cabin, and should help arrive then tell them to come to HQ to get us.

- I don't know Jess, I have a bad feeling about this whole situation. We barely got out alive from there, and now we'll risk our lives freely by going back? You have to be kidding!

- If my son is still there then nothing can stop be from going back, a mother would never abandoned their child no matter what. Let's go Jessie, and both help find what we look for.

Ritchie continued to run, when suddenly he saw a glimpse of somebody just meters ahead of him. He quick hid himself behind a tree, but was relieved to see that it was only Tracey.

- Thank god I found you Ritchie, I heard gunshots and Pokemon, and was almost sure that they got you. Bianca is nearby, I had to leave her for awhile to look for you, are you ok?

- Yeah I'm fine, actually had a close call not too long ago, luckily I outran the grunts. I don't know who the grunts meet and attacked, but I'm sure not gonna stay too long to find out. But they have May, and I'm currently chasing their trail. You'll have to go and take Bianca to safety and out of Purity Canyon, I'm gonna go follow the trail and try to rescue May.

- I don't want to leave you alone out here Ritchie, but I still need to take Bianca to a medic, I don't know how long she can hold on. As soon as I reach the mountain cabin and perhaps find some help for Bianca, I'll go out to look for you and May. Good luck, and be careful!

Ritchie nodded, as he then whistled. Sparky instantly came in a flash, as they both followed the trail. Tracey went the opposite direction to get Bianca and head for the mountain cabin.

Despite several attempts of communication, Giovanni's helicopter didn't respond, as Officer Jenny was unsure what to do, suspicious as to why nobody responded. Brock slowly rose up.

- Stay down Brock, this could be a trap or some kind of diversion. Something's isn't right.

Suddenly a militia pilot informed her that another object is headed towards them, and it has the patterns of a Dragonite. Suspecting that it was Lance, Officer Jenny told the militia to stand down and be alert just in case something would happen. Brock followed her to a mobile radar van, as they got confirmation that it was Lance and Dragonite that were headed towards them.

- We'll wait until he arrives, maybe he has some answers or suggestions to what is happening, and what we should do. This whole thing somehow doesn't feel right Brock. Not at all.

- I'll wait for transport until this is resolved, have the men ready to depart as soon as they're ready, I got to find and help my friends. They have done so much, now it's my turn to help out.

Suddenly the radar screeched, as an unidentified object was moving fast towards Lance, and it didn't take long to confirm that it was Zapdos, and that Lance was not aware of it's presence.

Alerting the pilots, they prepared for air combat should Zapdos reach the Indigo Plateau, as flying Pokemon were sent towards Lance and Zapdos in an attempt to intercept them.

- We still don't know if Zapdos is a friend or foe, and as much as it is legendary, I have to also think about the civilians and militia. We're going to try to inflict as little damage as possible, but if we have no choice then we'll be forced to use brute force to take it down fast.

Suddenly an electric light flashed inside the helicopter, as the militia were confused as to what was happening, and focused on the helicopter. Brock then heard a familiar screech from it.

- Stop, hold your fire, we have a friendly Pokemon inside! It's one of my friend's Pokemon!

Brock quickly ran up and stood beside the helicopter, as he opened the sliding doors to the helicopter. Without warning, an powerful electric blast hit him, and sent him flying several meters away, knocking him directly unconscious, as Pikachu leaped out of the helicopter, still affected by the Memory Retrieval Program. It hissed viciously towards the scared militia.

Knowing it can't hold back any longer, Charizard stopped being defensive and hit Articuno with Overheat. Not anticipating it, Articuno got a direct hit, as it crashed down right into the ground, severely wounded by the powerful hit, rendering it unable to fight any longer. Moltres was about to charge Charizard, when it heard that Ash and his Pokemon were directly below it, as Moltres decided to flee, heading towards its home on Fire Island near Shamouti Island.

- Charizard, enough, we got to get out of here and back to Kanto, fast!

Recovering his Pokeballs in Team Rocket's HQ, Ash recalled his Pokemon, as Charizard took a dive, grabbed Ash, and took flight towards Kanto. Articuno slowly regained its strength, and by a miracle getting it's memory back, as it headed home aswell, to Ice Island.

Thanking Charizard for everything, Ash looked back, as he saw that most of the HQ was still engulfed in flames, as he thought about what had happened to Giovanni earlier.

Suddenly he thought about the cabin, as he told Charizard to turn and head towards it, making sure that no one is left behind. It didn't take long before he arrived, as he jumped of Charizard and told it to stay guard, and entered the cabin. Meowth was delighted to see him.

- Boy am I glad to see you twerp! Listen you got to go back to HQ, your mom and Jessie went back there to look for you and James, and just earlier we almost got shot by the boss's men!

- My mom went back?! But the whole place is burning up, I got to find her! You stay here and wait incase someone else shows up, I'll leave Charizard here incase you need some protection.

- Just be careful yourself, there's no telling how many more men or grunts are out there, and if you encounter some then don't hesitate… it's either them or you that'll end up on the ground.

Ash nodded, as he ran out and told Charizard to stay behind, when suddenly Tracey came with Bianca. Having no time to explain, Ash told him to get her inside and check for a first aid kit, as Tracey nodded, and carried Bianca into the cabin, as Meowth helped him lay her down.

Delia and Jessie managed to reach the landing pad safely, as Jessie called out for James. A weak moan was heard, as Jessie found James under some debris. Trying to remove the debris and move him, Delia quickly stopped Jessie, as she noticed that James wasn't moving at all.

- Don't, he might be paralyzed, we can't risk making it worse by moving him from here.

- Then what are we supposed to do?! In a few minutes the fire will spread all over here!

- Jess… I can't fell anything…I'm hurt ain´t I… it's okay…save yourselves…you have to…

- No James I'm not! I'm not leaving you! We'll somehow find a way to help you, I promise!

Not having the heart nor time to stand by them, Delia entered the elevator and headed for Giovanni's command room, believing Ash would take shelter over there from the fire.

The elevator doors opened, as thick smoke immediately filled the elevator. Delia could barely see her hand in front of her, as she tried to navigate through it with her hand. The entire room was nearly charred, as she slowly checked the entire command room, calling out for Ash.

She then saw blood trails coming from a hidden space. Suddenly something grabbed her leg, as Delia freaked out and screamed, falling onto the floor. Not knowing what it was, she tried kicking herself free, as someone called for her name. It was Professor Oak. He was barely alive.

- Delia… listen to me… go to the hidden space… and save everything that's inside… it is very important… that you take it straight to the police… please… that's all I ask from you…

Confused, Delia went to the hidden space to see what it was, when suddenly she screeched.

- No…it can't be true…Gio would never…murder so many people… even my own father…


End file.
